Restless Fantasies
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Pyrrha has trouble sleeping, but it's nothing a quick shower can't fix. Arkos pairing, don't forget to R&R and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap!


Pyrrha sighed in agitation, tossing and turning through yet _another_ sleepless night. The spring months were always the worst to her, transitioning between Vale's cold winters and hot summers was an aggravating adjustment from Mistral's balmy, seasonless climate. The temperature change made her joints sore and her skin itch. It made her feel like she was boiling in her own skin. It made her want to jog for miles and swim even farther. She felt trapped, one minute too warm beneath her sheets, and the next, too cold to keep from shivering.

"I need to shower," she groaned under her breath. It was the only release she could think of, and the chances of actually falling asleep before sunrise seemed to be fading by the minute. She quietly tiptoed her way through the small dorm, careful to not wake up her teammates. Nora was wrapped tightly in her blankets, snoring softly as she clinged to her stuffed Ursa. Ren was a light sleeper, his long, black hair fanned out under his head as he rolled over in his sleep. And Jaune… She wouldn't have minded waking _him_ up. For just a moment she stopped to watch him sleep. He snored softly, a stray lock of blond, shaggy hair caught in the breeze of his breath. Just for a moment she wished yearned for him to open his eyes and follow her into the bathroom, but Jaune Arc slept sounder than the largest Ursa Major in Forever Falls. Begrudgingly, she continued along her way to the bathroom, sliding inside and closing the door behind her.

She tried her hardest to step on anything other than the cold tile floor. Her feet were always sensitive to the chilled tiles and she much preferred the warmth of earth beneath her feet. In three steps she closed the distance to the stall. The showers were hidden behind frosted glass windows- not exactly the most private, but the Mistrali didn't mind so long as she only had to share one of their two bathrooms with Nora.

Pyrrha stripped out of her pajamas, peeling away her favorite pair of shorts and letting them pool around her ankles. Next came the tank-top that she pulled from the bottom hem up over her head, peeling it off her like a sticky, shed skin. She rolled her shoulders and the thick muscles in her back stretched taut under her tanned skin. The Mistrali undid her hair-tie as well, slipping her hair out of the loose ponytail she'd made to sleep and letting her silken, scarlet locks cascade down around her shoulders. As the warm night air kissed her hot skin, she was glad she didn't have to cover herself- with everyone so soundly asleep, she wouldn't have to worry about privacy or lack thereof. Letting out another breathy sigh, she gracefully climbed into the shower stall, deciding against closing the frosted glass door shut behind her.

"It'll grow far too steamy in here to enjoy the shower," she reasoned with herself as she combed her rough fingers through her hair. Deft fingertips turned their attention from her hair to the chrome knobs of the shower, dialing in her preferred temperature with only muscle memory as her guide before turning on the showerhead.

She craned her neck up letting the water rush over her sweaty face, neck and chest. It raced down her cheeks and jawline and splashed against her strong shoulders. It pooled in the hollows of her collarbones before cascaded down her chest and between her breasts, then down her tight stomach. Pyrrha breathed deeply as the water raced to splash against the tiled floor, soaking her feet and manicured toes. The warm water relaxed her aching joints and she leaned against the wall, supporting herself as she slid down to sit in the stall. The porcelain was cold against her butt and thighs, but she didn't mind the slight discomfort as she tried to relax.

The redhead crossed her legs and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts wander to the rhythm of water against the tiled wall. Her tired mind chugged slowly, rehashing thoughts about schoolwork, her latest kill, sparring practice… _Jaune_.

" _He's been looking at me differently ever since the dance,_ " she thought to herself. He'd always been respectful and reverent, but now there was a touch of nervousness in those deep, blue eyes. As if he were suddenly self-conscious of doing something embarrassing around her.

"He doesn't understand," she whispered aloud, her hands running through her hair.

"I'm… I _already_ … ugh." Pyrrha pressed the heels of her palms against her lidded eyes, pushing against them hard enough to cause dozens of bright white spots to pop into existence.

" _What's even the correct term to use? Infatuated? Enamoured? In love-_ "

"Dust," she whined exasperatedly. Her whole life had been so completely dedicated to her training, she had no idea how to process these foreign emotions. Every minute of every day of her life since she was a little girl had been regimented to ensure she'd be one of the strongest, most skilled combatants on any battlefield and she didn't regret a moment of it, however the consequences such a compromise had _finally_ presented itself. Isolated from her peers for so long, she hadn't developed the necessary skills required to confront her current situation.

"You've trapped yourself terribly, Miss Nikos," she mimicked the voice of her favorite mentor, an older woman who swung a sword with the ease and grace a scribe would wield a feather and ink.

"How did you even allow yourself to fall for him? His shaggy blond hair… deep blue eyes… _Dust_ ," she whined again, trying to busy her hands with _anything_.

"He's becoming such a strong warrior during our sparring sessions… He learns faster than I can _teach_. Surely he needs more practice but… he's slowly becoming a formidable opponent." Pyrrha sighed and used her hands to quickly wash herself, her mind still focused on their training sessions. She passed her hands across her shoulders as she thought about how much Jaune's shoulders had broadened since they'd begun training. They were becoming stronger every week, and the muscles beneath them had only just pushed against his skin, leaving the thinnest hint of definition. Her hands gently groped her own chest as she thought of how much Jaune's had bulked in recent weeks as well. His frame built muscle well, and she'd convinced him training shirtless would be better for his training. He was entirely on display for her even as she tried her hardest to keep her gaze from steadily growing more predatory.

" _He trains so dedicatedly… he's not at all as distracted by me as I am by him._ " She folded her legs, wrapping her arms around her thighs and resting her forehead against her knees. She was frustrated and confused, trying to sort through all of her feelings for Jaune and process them effectively.

"He takes such _long_ showers," she whispered to herself. She tried to imagine him in the shower, warm water splashing against pale skin stretched taut over growing muscles. She imagined him looking himself over in the mirror in their bathroom, admiring his body. He'd be so pleased to see his progress, standing tall and proud as his body grew every day. He'd hop in the shower, turn the knobs and wash himself down, hands feeling each new muscle in reverence. Abs, thighs, calves… Her own hands followed Jaune's as she imagined where he might touch himself next. He'd comb his fingers through his messy hair, rinsing shampoo out of his golden locks. Then… maybe…

"Oh, Dust." Pyrrha opened her eyes, looking out into the empty bathroom. She closed the shower door completely before shutting her eyes and getting back to her imagined fantasy.

Jaune's large, smooth hands playing with himself. Wrapping themselves around his growing length as he showered, pumping his shaft to life with practiced ease. These fantasies weren't exactly _new_ to her- years of being isolated from people her age for so long had lead to thousands of sleepless nights spent pleasuring herself to any wicked thought that might cross her mind, but _none_ of them had involved people she'd _known_.

" _He probably pleasures himself to thoughts of Weiss_ ," she hissed bitterly.

He'd cover his mouth with one hand, muffling his moans to make sure the rest of his team didn't hear him through the thin bathroom walls. His other hand would be servicing himself slowly, steadily increasing in speed. His back pressed against the tile wall, water pouring down his body, breathy moans coming from his soft lips as water rushed down his body.

Her own fingers played with her warmth, spreading her labia and letting the stream of water massage her. She bit her lower lip, stifling a moan as she imagined Jaune silently moaning _her_ name. His hips bucking into his hand, stroking himself with his palm. Deep blue eyes screwed shut, imagining _her_.

"Oh, Dust," she groaned deeply, her breath shaking as the sensations mounted. Her fingertips circled her clitoris, delicately teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves as she serviced herself. Her breath caught in her throat as she matched the rhythm she imagine Jaune would take as he pumped his shaft. He'd groan a deep, rumbling groan into the shower stall as he worked, his deep blue eyes fluttering behind pale lids. His shoulder would roll as his arm worked, his biceps rhythmically flexing as his pace slowly crescendoed. His left hand would move from covering his mouth to running through his hair, tugging roughly at shaggy locks of wheat. Steam would rise up from the chilled porcelain of the tub, sweat would mix with water and condensed steam, running down his temples, jawline and shoulders while glistening off the faintest etches of his abs.

Her fingers worked quickly, plunging into slick warmth as she tried to get herself off as quickly as possible. She gasped for breath, her hips rolling to the relentless rhythm of her fevered desperation. Her hair fell over her face in scarlet sheets, burying her emerald eyes behind thick, silky strands and framing her cheeks and jawline in rosy rivers. She bit her lip gasping for breath and Jaune grunted in unison. He blushed, cheeks turning bright red as she watched him, knowing she couldn't tear her gaze away from his display. His free hand gripped at the soapdish, knuckles straining against his skin as he came near his climax.

She imagined the look in his deep blue eyes, the way his muscles strained during training, the sharp gasps and grunts he made when caught off guard. He'd look so concerned for her as he tried to hold off his orgasm for as long as possible, not wanting to finish before she did. His pace would slow, fingers rolling ever so gently over the head of his shaft, his length twitching towards the friction his palm provided. And she'd watch it all with bated breath, resting her forehead against his as her own fingers sought out every inch of pleasure. Her thumb traced circles against her swollen clit while her other fingers concerned themselves with her labia, spreading and twisting as they pushed their way inside.

She threw her head back and gasped as her orgasm rushed upon her, eyes screwed shut as she imagined Jaune's look of pleasure and relief as he reached his own orgasm. His body would shake, his swollen length twitching as he painted her stomach with sticky ropes of release. She'd laugh, flattered as her own orgasm splashed against her thighs rainbows of pleasure exploding behind her closed eyes.

She came off her high quickly, washing her pleasure away in the shower as quickly as it'd come. Washing herself over one last time she turned off the water, walked out of the shower and dried herself with her towel. She'd forgotten to bring a change of clothes, so she made sure to turn off the bathroom light as she left the bathroom. The air was slightly cooler in the room than it was in the steamy bathroom and kissed her naked skin, making her shiver slightly as she picked out new pajamas in the dark.

Pyrrha sighed as she rolled back under her sheets, closing her eyes and trying her hardest to get to sleep.

"Pyrrha?"

Her breath caught in her throat, eyes snapping wide open in surprise.

" _He heard! He knows! Oh, Dust, he heard what I was doing in the-"_

"Thanks for the extra hour of training today. It really helped… You're the best friend a guy could ask for," Jaune sighed sleepily from his bed.

"Don't mention it, Jaune," she whispered back.

" _That was close…"_


End file.
